


Veggietales- Beginnings

by Adagal



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Backstory, Beginnings, Comic Script, Gen, fanscript, starting a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: After a few questions rise up, Bob and Larry tell the story of how they first met, and how Veggietales all began...First on Wattpad, now on here!! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bob and Larry found out their show was canceled, Bob became really depressed. He didn't talk to Larry, he hardly ate, and Larry was scared about losing his best friend/bf. Larry realized the show's 25th anniversary was soon, so he decided to throw a surprise party for Bob in honor of the show.

BOB- Larry, where are you taking me?

LARRY- Somewhere special.

BOB- And why are my eyes closed? 

LARRY- You'll see!

BOB- Can't we just go home? I don't feel like being out... 

LARRY- You've been cooped up at home for weeks! Come on, this is special, something I put together just for you.

BOB- Oh, fine. Tell me when we get there.

(Larry sends Bob across many streets, through many crowds, until they reach the old Big Idea studios (but Bob doesn't know that))

LARRY- Ok, you can open your eyes now.

EVERYONE (exc. Bob)- HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

(Bob is so surprised he topples over. Larry catches him in time)

BOB- Larry, what is this? We're not married.

LARRY- (shakes head) I know that. It's our show's 25th anniversary, and I thought we should celebrate! I didn't want you to know about it so it'd be extra special!

BOB- How'd you manage to throw all this together? The show's cancelled, remember?

LARRY- Since we're not using the studio anymore, I gathered everyone, and we put this together. Everyone who's been a part of it is here! Except for the ones who couldn't make it, heh...

JUNIOR- It's the least we could do after all that you and Larry have done for us!

NEZZER- We were happy to help!

(Words of agreement pass through the crowd)

BOB- Honestly, thank you all so much. I'm grateful for this, really. (leans on Larry) You too. I'm amazed you managed to put all this together so well.

LARRY- Nawww! No problem!

(Bob looks up to the banner. It's a picture of him and Larry when they first opened Big Idea)

BOB- Larry, how did you get that picture?

LARRY- (follows Bob's eyes to picture on banner) Oh, that. I found that picture from a photo album, took it to the photo center, and had them enlarge it and put it on the banner.

(Bob heads up closer to the banner. He and Larry seem so happy in the picture)

LARRY- Takes ya back, doesn't it?

BOB- (chuckles) Yep. I remember it like it was yesterday.

LUNT- Wow. And I can't even remember the real yesterday.

(Bob rolls his eyes and smiles)

LUNT- But on the topic of that, I've always been curious. How did you guys meet? Obviously you guys started the show together, but who started the idea? Who started the studio? What really happened?

PETUNIA- Now that I think about it, how did you two meet? Larry's only ever said so much about you two when we... hung out. I mean there's the obvious stuff, but, if you don't mind of course...

(Bob thinks about it. Then he turns to Larry)

BOB- Ya wanna tell it or should I?

LARRY- You go ahead. I don't have much to say on my end.

BOB- Alright.

(Bob heads up to the stage with Larry. He grabs a mic, everyone turns to listen)

BOB- Attention everyone. By request, and in honor of Veggietales' 25th anniversary, Larry and I would like to tell you guys how we met. Unfortunately, not much childhood factors in for this, but we hope that you all get some answers for your questions.

(Light applause)

BOB- It all started over two decades ago...


	2. Chapter 2

BOB (VO)- I had just graduated from college by the skin of my teeth and had a job as a teacher's assistant. I was also a Sunday School helper on, well, Sundays at the church near my apartment. It wasn't the best, but it gave me enough to get by, so I couldn't complain. Usually, though, there wasn't much to help with. All the kids at both jobs mostly seemed bored out of their minds.

TEACHER- Bob, would you click the next page?

BOB- Yeah, ok.

BOB (VO)- One day, at the Sunday School job, the teacher was sick, and she actually trusted me to handle all the kids.

LUNT (VO)- Couldn't you?

BOB (VO)- Well, actually, yeah. I told them the story of what would eventually become Josh and The Big Wall over here. In the end, they said they loved the story, and loved me as a substitute.

BOB- Have a great day, kids!

(A bunch of students file out, Bob overhears the conversation between two of them)

CHILD- I wish he was our teacher all the time

CHILD 2- Yeah, he makes it a lot more fun.

CHILD- I wish it could always be that fun.

CHILD 2- Sage, you wish for tons of stuff.

BOB (VO)- It was then I realized, I could do that again. And more stuff like that! I could make a whole show centered around that! But I didn't.

(Cut back to the party. A few people seem surprised at this)

JUNIOR- What?! Why not?

BOB- I thought it was a stupid dream at the time. Me, create a show with two jobs and medium-low pay? It was completely unrealistic to me!

LARRY- But it did happen, right?

BOB- Yep. Of course, it really started a few months later.

(Back to the story, Bob is seen coming out of the store with a few bags)

BOB (VO)- I was coming home from the grocery store with some things. I was heading down to the bus stop when I saw someone on the sidewalk. A crowd was gathered around him, music was playing, and I heard singing.

(Indistinct voices are heard. A deep, cartoon-ish voice is heard singing)

JUNIOR (VO)- Who was it?

LARRY- (singing circus theme and juggling)

BOB (VO)- It was Larry. Back when his voice was a lot deeper.

(Bob walks by and notices a can on the ground. He drops two dollars in it)

LARRY- Hope you guys enjoyed the show! Thanks for the tips! 

(Bob heads up to Larry, passing through the crowd)

BOB- Excuse me, sorry, pardon. Hey there.

LARRY- Hi!

BOB- I didn't get to see much of your show, but what I did see, it was pretty neat.

LARRY- Thanks! I still need to practice my juggling. You wouldn't know how to juggle, would ya?

(Bob shakes his head)

LARRY- Sorta thought so. (takes can) Well, better head home. Nice talking to you.

BOB- Wait! It's getting dark out. Mind if I walk with ya?

(Larry seems slightly surprised)

LARRY- Um, ok, sure.

(After Larry packs up his stuff, he walks home with Bob)

BOB- I never got your name.

LARRY- It's Larry. How about you?

BOB- Robert. Bob for short.

LARRY- (smiles) Mm. Ok, now a left here. And here it is. Home sweet home.

LARRY (VO)- BATHROOM!

(Cut back to the party. Larry seems nervous like he's gonna explode. Everyone is silent and turns toward him)

LARRY- Um... keep going with the story. Don't worry about me. Just... bathroom!

(Larry runs off towards the bathroom. Everyone turns back to Bob)

BOB- Ok then. When we got to where Larry lived, it was... for lack of a better word, horrible.

(Cut back to the story. Larry's house is extremely broken down, practically unlivable)

LARRY- Um.. thanks for walking me back.

BOB- No problem. But... are you sure this is where you live?

LARRY- Yep. It's not the best out there, but it's home. Wanna see the inside?

BOB- (thinking) Don't worry. It's Larry's home. He'll show you around, and it won't be for long. (talking) Sure. I'd love to see it.

LARRY- Great! Just make sure you watch your step on the way in. Creaky floorboards.

(Larry opens the door to his house; it's old and musty. There's a fridge, single lamp, table, couch, and a closet. A water cooler is by the fridge)

BOB- Wow. It's very... cozy.

LARRY- Again, it's not the best, but it's home. Lemme just set down my stuff and I'll show you some more stuff.

BOB- No, that's ok. I wouldn't wanna be a bother.

LARRY- (heads towards fridge) You wouldn't mind if I got something to eat, would ya?

BOB- Not at all. I'm ok.

(Larry opens the fridge. It's filled with leftover McDonald's and ramen. He pulls out a ramen cup and heads toward the stove)

BOB- You really like ramen I assume?

LARRY- Yep, the chicken ones are my personal favorite. Can't live without it! Heh... if you wanna head to your place now, go ahead...

BOB- No, I'm ok with staying here. Unless you don't want me to-

LARRY- No, you can stay here. Just not used to having company over.

BOB- Hmm. Ok.

(The two sit in silence for a while as Larry finishes his ramen)

BOB- Hey Larry?

LARRY- Hm?

BOB- I know you probably don't wanna spend the rest of your life like this, no offense of course. So here's my question. What's your greatest ambition? A dream you've never been able to accomplish?

LARRY- That's a tough one. I'd say show business probably. Always wished I could be a star one day. For now, it's just street performances, but eh. Whatever helps. What about you? You ever have a dream that you wanted to complete?

BOB- Well...

LARRY- Well?

BOB- I did have this one... an idea for a show.

LARRY- Oh? About what?

BOB- Dunno if you'd care honestly, but it would take spins on Bible stories and stuff like that. It'd teach a lesson and be fun for kids too!

LARRY- Oh? Go on...

BOB- Well I- nah... don't really have much else to say. I'll be on my way now... it's getting late anyways.

LARRY- Oh, ok. Same time tomorrow maybe?

BOB- Sure, we'll see.

(As Larry walks downstairs, and Bob turns to head home, a scream is heard. Bob rushes over to see Larry at the bottom of broken stairs, flat on his back)

BOB- Larry! You ok?

LARRY- Yep! Might've sprained something though!

(Bob shakes his head, then grabs a piece of wood)

BOB- Grab onto this!

LARRY- But I don't have hands!

BOB- (rolls eyes) Ok then... try and climb up then.

(With struggle, Larry pulls himself up to the main floor. He leans onto Bob with exhaustion)

BOB- Was that so hard?

LARRY- (panting) Yes...

BOB- Look, I'm not letting you stay in these conditions. Grab your stuff, you're staying with me tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

LARRY- This is nice.

(Larry wanders around Bob's apartment for a bit while Bob puts Larry's ramen in the fridge)

BOB- Glad you like it. I put your case in the guest room. Let me know if you need anything, ok?

LARRY- Thanks again for letting me stay the night. I'll be out in the morning, promise.

BOB- What? No, you're staying here.

(Larry actually seems surprised at this)

LARRY- What? Why would you want me to stay? I'd just make a mess.

BOB- I've seen the conditions of your house. I wouldn't want you to get hurt like you did on the stairs, or even worse. I've only known you for half a day now but I don't want anything to happen to you.

LARRY- Or what?

BOB- I don't know, but it'd be something I'd regret, that's for sure!

(Larry seems a little taken aback by this. He's never heard someone outside of his family care for him so much)

LARRY- Well then, if you're gonna help me, I wanna help you.

BOB- How so?

LARRY- We accomplish your dream! We make that show you were talking about!

(Now it's Bob's turn to look surprised)

BOB- Larry, that's awfully nice of you, but I don't know. What if it doesn't work out?

LARRY- It will. Just have a little faith. Ok?

BOB- (looks out window) It's getting late. I'm heading off to bed. Night Larry.

LARRY- Good night Bob.

(Bob is now in bed, about to close his eyes. Then he hears a gagging noise)

BOB- Larry?

(Bob heads over to the bathroom and opens the door)

BOB- (concerned) Larry! What happened?

(Larry is leaning into the toilet, obviously sick. He keeps gagging and looks close to tears)

LARRY- (voice breaking) i ate too much ramen...

(He pukes. Bob rushes to the closet and grabs some towels)

BOB- Shh, shh, it's ok Larry. I'm right here.

(Larry starts crying, and seems to be humming some unidentifiable notes. Bob holds one of the towels around Larry's neck)

BOB- Shh, shh... you're ok Larry, you're ok. I'm right here, don't worry. (thinking) Poor guy, he really does eat too much ramen. At least tomorrow's my day off.

(A few minutes later...)

BOB- All done?

LARRY- (yes) mm hm.

BOB- (sweetly) All right then, off to bed.

(Larry nestles into the bed, still coughing)

BOB- Good night Larry.

LARRY- Night Bob.

(That night, Bob thinks about what Larry was humming in the bathroom. He hums the four notes repeatedly, then he hums more. That's when he smiles, and a lightbulb goes off, plunging the room into darkness)

(The next morning, Bob rushes out of bed to his closet. He grabs his guitar and rushes back to his room. Larry is oblivious and wakes up)

LARRY- (yawns) Morning Bob. (looks around) Bob? Maybe he's at work.

(Larry heads to the door when he hears a voice from Bob's room. He leans against the door)

BOB- God is bigger than the Boogie Man. He's bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh~

(Larry smiles, and keeps listening, until Bob leaves his room with a bunch of sheet music and his guitar. Bob screams from the instant sight of Larry)

BOB- Larry! Don't scare me like that!

LARRY- Oops, sorry Bob.

BOB- It's ok. What were you doing?

LARRY- I heard you sing. It was really cute actually.

(Bob looks extremely flustered by this)

BOB- Ok?

LARRY- What were you singing?

BOB- (quietly) A song idea for the show...

LARRY- Really? You should sing it for me sometime! I'd love to hear it!

BOB- (blushing) Uh, sure Larry. I'd be happy to.

LARRY- So... anything ya wanna do?

BOB- Plan more stuff for the show?

LARRY- (smiles) Sure. Anything specific?

BOB- Story-telling I guess.

LARRY- Ok. Let's do it then!


	4. Chapter 4

BOB (VO)- For a while, Larry and I worked on ideas for what would eventually become our first show. We came up with stories, songs, and the like. 

(Bob is seen printing out flyers for a casting call for the show. It reads, "Ever wanted to be in show business! Make that dream a reality! Auditions will be held September 13. For more info, call this number")

BOB (VO)- Then came the casting.

(A few weeks later, Bob and Larry are at their jobs. Bob is at the school, and Larry is out doing his street performances again)

BOB (VO)- I was walking home from my job, on my way to grab Larry from his street performances. He had a pretty good crowd going on, when...

???- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

LARRY- Hm?

(Larry starts sweating a little as a man walks up)

???- Wait just a moment there! Where's the context for any of that? What's with the boat? Why does he travel with a moose? Why's the moose kissing the goose? We want answers!

(It's absolutely silent. Larry seems slightly more relieved actually. A woman comes up to him)

???- Sweetheart, let's go. We don't want to ruin his performance.

(The man and woman walk away as the crowd heads back to their lives. The man then notices one of the flyers on a phone pole)

???- Lovey, look at this.

LOVEY- Do you think-

???- Mr. Performer! Excuse me! Are you the one who made these flyers?

LARRY- Um... yeah. Me and a friend.

???- Would you mind if we auditioned? Or at the very least, checked it out?

LARRY- Sure! Anyone's welcome! Auditions are September 13 at the church.

LOVEY- Thank you so much. We never got your name by the way.

LARRY- I'm Larry. You guys are?

LOVEY- Lovey Asparagus. And this is my husband Archibald.

ARCHIBALD- Allo there.

LARRY- Pleasure to meet ya both! Hope to see you both at auditions!

ARCHIBALD- You too. (leans in toward Larry) Just try not to be so silly next time. (walks off)

LARRY- Ok then?

BOB- At least we've got a few more.

BOB (VO)- Then at long last, the day for auditions finally came. Some people actually showed up for it, and many were pretty good. Archie and Lovey also came like they said, and they were amazing! More people came, and more people went.

MOM ASPARAGUS- Say hello Junior.

JUNIOR- H-hello. I'm J-j-junior Aspar-aragus.

BOB- Hello Junior. Aren't you one of my Sunday School students?

(Junior nods his head)

BOB- Well it's nice to see you. Would you like to sing now?

(Junior nods his head)

(When Junior sings, it's Think Of Me from RS&B. It actually makes Bob and Larry tear up a bit)

LARRY- Thank you Junior. Next?

BOB (VO)- After auditions, Larry and I went over everyone and picked out the people for our show. We settled on Archibald and Lovey, Junior, Phil Winklestein, and Gale Pear. But we still needed some villains for the second part.

LARRY- Finally we're done!

BOB- Actually, we're not. We still need our villains for the second part, and I don't know about you, but I honestly didn't see much villain material in these guys.

LARRY- Who'll the villains be then?

BOB- I don't know. (looks at clock) It's getting late. We should go, we at least got most of our cast. And I talked with Junior's mom. She said we could use their house as a film spot.

LARRY- That's nice. (yawns) We really should get going.

(Bob nods and heads to another room, where the new cast is waiting)

BOB- Alright everyone! You should all be very proud that you got chosen! You guys can get a break, then meet back here on Thursday night for the first script run-through! Have a good night folks!

LARRY- Bye!

(The two head home to Bob's place, where they finish up the script and print it out)

(The next morning, Larry wakes up to hearing Bob on the phone)

BOB- Ok, great! So tonight then? Great! And Barry and Carl are coming too? Ok, just checking. Yes I'll let you guys crash here if needed. Yes I know your phone bill is already high enough as is. See ya tonight!

LARRY- Who was that?

BOB- Our villains.

LARRY- Great! But who are they?

BOB- Just some friends from school.

LARRY- Oh. Well at least we have our villains now!

LARRY (VO)- I didn't know who the Scallions were at the time, but I assumed that they'd be great villains, especially since Bob knew them so well.

A few weeks later

(Bob and Larry are driving to Junior's family's house. Bob's explaining everything for the 10th time)

BOB- I thought we could probably start shooting from the beginning, up until our villains can arrive for the second segment. Then when the Scallions show up, since they're sleeping in like they always do, we head to the church to film the second segment, they allowed us to film there, give or take a green screen or two.

LARRY- Makes sense.

BOB- We'll need to be at the Asparagus' house by noon, then when we're done, we go to the church.

LARRY- Sounds good. Ready Bob? You seem sorta... shaky.

BOB- Just a little nervous. Never thought this would actually happen. (looks at clock) Let's go. Don't wanna be late.

LARRY- But we haven't had breakfast!

BOB- We can get some on the way.

LARRY- Alright then. Hey, can I get a breakfast burrito from Burger Bell?


	5. Chapter 5

(At Junior's house, Bob and Larry arrive with something in the trunk)

LARRY- We're here!

BOB- Yep. And I brought a camera to film.

LARRY- Where is it?

BOB- In the trunk. My grandpa gave it to me when I was younger. Used it for stop-motion videos.

LARRY- Neat! So when do we start?

BOB- The second Junior and the others are ready.

(At that moment, the front door opens)

MOM AS.- Hi boys! We're ready!

BOB- (turns to Larry) Well whatdya know?

(In the house, Bob sets up the camera, Larry takes out a cassette and puts it in the VCR)

LARRY- Amazing that Phil starred in this scary movie. It's like having a celebrity right in your house!

JUNIOR- Yep.

PHIL- Actually, that was for a high school project. We had to do a rendition of a scary story. My group chose Frankenstein and went with it.

LARRY- How'd it go?

PHIL- We got a B, our props and effects were kinda shoddy.

JUNIOR- Oh.

BOB- Alright, everyone ready?

(Everyone nods)

BOB- Then let's begin!

BOB (VO)- It all went about as well as you'd expect. Even after running through it so many times, there were a few mistakes here and there, but it went pretty smoothly.

LARRY (VO)- Easy for you to say. Let's just say I gained a whole new respect for babies who have to wear baby bonnets that day.

BOB (VO)- When we finished filming the first half, we all headed over to the church for the second half. I drove back to pick up the Scallions -who were luckily awake- and we started getting in costumes.

BOB- Fred? What's taking you so long? Filming starts in a few min-

(Fred turns around, looking like a pink ghost. His mass amount of eyeshadow makes it even creepier. Bob screeches)

FRED- (giggles) Sorry Bob. Accidentally mistook the blush for the powder. (grabs a towel) Who knew you'd get this far with your big idea?

BOB- Definitely not me. It's amazing though. (looks up at Fred's eyes) Never knew you were one for eyeliner by the way.

FRED- (shrugs) The others say it's a phase but I think I look go with it. Don't you?

BOB- (fake smiles) Yeah, sure.

ARCHIE- Bob? Are we rolling soon? It's getting boring behind this door.

BOB- Starting in a minute guys! Be ready!(hops back to set)

(Fred applies one more layer of eyeshadow before he heads to his friends, who are waiting at the end of the big room. Lovey and Gale are standing outside the door, putting their outfits on as well)

BARRY- I still don't get why you get the cool necklace and we don't.

FRED- I'm the leader. The leader always gets the cool things.

(The other two roll their eyes)

BOB- Quiet on the set! Action!

BOB (VO)- After we finished filming, everyone headed out for the night, except for a few who decided to stay back and help. I also saw Larry sneaking off with a hat and a green screen, but didn't really pay it too much mind.

LARRY (VO)- Little did Bob know that I was about to kickstart one of the greatest segments of the show.

BOB (VO)- You sure did. Somehow a camera was running in there and caught the whole thing, Archibald heard the noise and found out, and the rest is history.

(A camera is shown while Larry is offscreen singing. Archibald then rushes by yelling)

LAURA (VO)- Oh, so that's how that happened.

JUNIOR (VO)- What happened after filming?

BOB (VO)- Hold on Junior, there's still a bit more to tell...


	6. Chapter 6

BOB (VO)- Right before filming of the final countertop scene, Carl brought in this huge computer he designed himself.

CARL (VO)- I do pride myself on being a bit of a techie.

BOB (VO)- Rightfully so. Anyways-

FRED (VO)- Oh! Can I tell this bit?

BOB (VO)- (sighs) Sure, why not?

FRED (VO)- Alrighty. After Carl brought in the computer and explained everything to Bob, I asked him and a few others to head into a small room with me, for a finishing touch on QWERTY.

BOB- Where'd everyone go?

(As he says this, faint snickering can be heard behind a curtain. Bob hops over and pulls the curtain open, revealing the Scallions and Lovey in a makeshift recording booth)

BOB- What are you doing?

CARL- Oh, nothing Bob.

BARRY- Just creating a thing for QWERTY, that's all!

CARL- Yeah, just have to code it in now...

BOB- Guys...

LOVEY- (looks at clock on whiteboard) Oh! Look at the time! I better leave now, I'm sure Archie's waiting for me.

FRED- (suspiciously) Yeah, us too. Oh, and Bob? About the deal we made earlier-

BOB- Sure, why not? But Carl, can you stay behind to help us record and um, put in the thing you were doing back there?

CARL- Sure. The others and I thought it would be a nice addition to QWERTY.

BOB- Ok. Larry? It's time for the closer!

(About 15 minutes later...)

(Bob is chasing the Scallions around, What Have We Learned looping for the third time that night)

BOB- CARL! WHAT DID YOU ADD TO QWERTY?

CARL- IT WASN'T MY IDEA! IT WAS FRED'S!

FRED- I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEED SOMETHING TO KEEP YOU IN CHECK!

BOB- WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

LARRY- WHY ARE WE SCREAMING AND RUNNING?

BOB (VO)- So after filming was done, and I got over the whole What Have We Learned problem-

LARRY (VO)- For the first time that is...

(A few moments of silence)

BOB (VO)- As I was saying, the rest of us packed everything up and went home. Larry and I let the Scallions crash that night-

FRED (VO)- Sorry again for trashing the living room.

BOB (VO)- It's ok. And when they left the next morning, all that was left to do was edit the footage, throw in some other stuff, and it'd be all done!


	7. Chapter 7

BOB- Alright Larry, today's the day! Once we get everything cleaned up, we can look over the footage and start making it ready to sell!

LARRY- (tired) Yay. 

(Bob runs around, grabbing stuff off the floor and desk in Larry's room)

BOB- Come on Larry! Time's wasting!

LARRY- Can't we start later? The Scallions kept me up all night.

(Bob rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen)

BOB (VO)- Later that day, we took all the footage and managed to compile it into the computer. It took practically the whole day, but it was worth it.

LARRY (VO)- Really? Cause the way I remember it, you kept complaining when the computer kept buffering, and when you kept hitting "retry", the screen froze for half an hour.

(We can't see it, but Bob's blushing a little)

BOB (VO)- Larry! Anyway, after we put in the footage, it was time to edit. I did effects while Larry handled the music.

LARRY (VO)- And I have to say, we did pretty well.

BOB (VO)- Indeed we did. However, there were many a sleepless night we had, which also managed to impact the fact most days, I still had to work.

JUNIOR (VO)- How'd you manage that?

LARRY (VO)- Most of the time he didn't. But when he couldn't, he'd call in sick and I'd go out to do street performances. We still needed the money after all.

BOB (VO)- Nevertheless, weeks later, we finished the first ever VeggieTales video.

LAURA (VO)- Where's God When I'm Scared, right?

BOB (VO)- Right you are. Junior even helped make the cover. He was the one who planned it all out.

(Cut back to the party. Everyone turns to look at Junior. He profusely blushes)

LARRY- Making and waiting for the copies took forever! I'm surprised we didn't die by the time they all finally arrived.

BOB- However, we didn't send it out just yet.

JUNIOR- Wait, what?

(Bob and Larry share confused looks. Then, they realize how they worded it)

BOB- Oh. Well, by that, I mean after we received all the copies. All we had to do then was package them and ship them to everyone who ordered a video. But it wasn't the fact that it would take so long to do so. There was something a little more...

(Cut to the flashback once more. Bob stands agape at all the VHS tapes they have now. Larry looks beside himself with excitement)

LARRY- Whoa! Now we just need to address em and send em all out! We could even get the others to help! Right Bob?

(Larry turns to look at Bob. The tomato sort of just stands there, expressionless. Overwhelmed, even)

LARRY- Bob? You ok?

BOB- (quietly) There's so much of them... so many people... who want this...

LARRY- I know! Isn't it great?

(Bob doesn't respond. Larry's smile fades as he realizes something's up)

LARRY- Bob? You ok?

(A good minute of silence)

BOB- What if they don't like it? We made all these copies, put so much time into this, and there's people who actually want to see this. I wouldn't wanna get their hopes up. It's not going to work. It's not...

(Bob's voice breaks a little. Larry instantly rushes over to comfort his friend)

LARRY- They're going to like it. They wouldn't have wanted a copy of this if they didn't care, would they?

(More silence between the two)

LARRY- Look Bob, this never would've happened with out you. If you like it and want it to happen, they will too. You just gotta have faith, ok? Do it for them. Or if not for them, for me.

(Bob smiles at Larry's words)

BOB- You're right. I should have more faith, shouldn't I? (goes to pile of packages) Let's get to addressing and sending these off now, shall we?

Many hours later...

LARRY- Glad that's done! But now comes to the point of taking these to the post office...

BOB- Junior's dad can take it from here. I'll go call him.

(Bob heads to the phone. Larry stares at the large pile of wrapped and addressed packages, stuffed with their VHS in each one. He smiles to himself, proud of what he and Bob have done)

(In a bit, Bob comes back in)

BOB- Alright, Junior's dad should be here any second now. (looks at Larry) I'm proud of us. All this work we've done.

LARRY (beaming)- I am too Bob.

(In a move of stupidity, Larry hops over and pecks Bob on the top of the head. Bob seems flustered, surprised, mad, and happy all at once)

BOB- What was that for?!

LARRY- Gift.

BOB- For what?

LARRY- Believing in me. All those months ago, when we first met, when I had pretty much nothing.

(Bob seems to think this over. Then, in his own move of stupidity, he jumps up to peck Larry just below the cheek. Larry reacts the same way as Bob, only less angry)

LARRY- What was that for?

BOB- Believing in me. And my crazy idea. None of this would've ever happened without you, you know.

(Cut back to the party, most of the girls and a few of the guys 'aww' at that moment. Bob and Larry blush a little)

BOB- Well, then after that, Junior's dad came to pick up the tapes, took em to the post office, and we were done. That was it, how we met and made the first ever Veggietales video, all the way back in 1993.

(Applause rings out throughout the room. Bob and Larry take a bow)

THE END ^^

maybe??? lol


	8. Author Ada speaking!

So, I guess the story's over now? Yay! ^^

If there is any other bit you'd want me to add, like a story on how a certain episode was made, don't hesitate to ask me about it!

Hopefully y'all enjoyed this story, and my crazy brain and its crazy ideas and headcanons creating this for y'all.

Until then, just remember, God made you special and He loves you very much! (yes, even you!)

Goodbye!!!


End file.
